Cinco palabras, cinco historias
by Krawall Brand
Summary: Porque hay palabras pequeñas y simples de las que pueden nacer grandes historias -Reto-


Hi people, aclaraciones del fic abajo :P

**Disclaimers:Total drama island/Action/World Tour ni ninguna de sus series me pertenecen si no a sus autores originales Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch**

* * *

**_Peluche..._**

Duncan Pov's

—Y esa fue la vez que, junto con mis hermanos, robé todos los muffins de la cafetería—Le contaba con aire de superioridad a Lindsay, quién escuchaba sorprendida cada uno de mis relatos.

—Wow, ¡que atrevidos son tú y tus hermanos!—Exclamó impresionada, yo solo reí un poco.

—Jaja, así es. ¿Y tu? No me digas que no has hecho ni una sola cosa mala en toda tu vida—Dije mientras me acostaba sobre el descansabrazos del sillón en que nos encontrábamos, quizá era raro vernos a nosotros dos solos en mi casa y charlando… Aunque todo esto se debe a que por error Linds llegó a mi hogar ya que confundió la dirección con la de la casa de una de sus amigas a la que iba. Casi de inmediato comenzó a oscurecer… este barrio es muy peligroso por las noches, no podía dejarla sola ahí, ni yo soy tan insensible. Así que la invité a pasar aquí la noche…

—Pues—Se puso pensativa—¡Ah! Ya recordé. Bueno, una vez en uno de los bailes de otoña de la escuela le dije a mi amiga Leslie que su vestido era lindo… cuando de verdad era horrendo!—Exclamó con aparente culpa por la "mala obra" que había hecho… supongo que en su mundo es algo de verdad malo.

— Oh vamos, ¿en serio?—Dije riéndome

—¡SI creo que fui demasiado cruel ese día…—

—Si tu lo dices…—Comenté restándole importancia, por un rato se produjo un silencio un tanto incomodo; ya no tenía ni idea de que hablar con ella…

—… Bueno, ¿y qué es lo mas… ehm… sensible que has hecho?—Me preguntó dudosa, yo me quede serio y a la vez un poco confundido.

—Ammm… que consideras tu como "Sensible"?—Dije haciendo comillas en el aire

—No lo sé… lo menos rudo que hayas hecho o algo de ese estilo—

—… Pero… no sé si pueda confiar en ti… mi secreto no lo debe saber nadie—Dije serio, con la voz más profunda que logré.

—Vamos Donald, prometo que no diré nada a nadie—No sé si pueda confiar en Linds… aunque creo que soy yo el que está mal por develar esto…

— Primero, me llamo Duncan, segundo… te lo mostrare… solo porque ya necesito quitarme este peso de encima—Me pasé la mano por el rostro mientras Lindsay daba unos pequeños brincos en el sofá como una pequeña niña emocionada por salir al parque…

Solté un suspiro cansado y me levanté caminé hacia mi habitación y luego hacia mi baúl que guardo debajo de mi cama. Revolví un par de papeles y ropa que estaban por encima. Saqué aquel objeto que tanto apreciaba per que tanta vergüenza me provocaba. Salí de mi cuarto con 'eso' tras mi espalda, me senté en el sofá junto a Lindsay y cerré los ojos.

—Linds… estás a punto de conocer mí más oscuro secreto, quizá esto te cambie la forma de verme. ¿Estás lista?—Abrí mis ojos, noté que ella me miraba confundida.

—¡Si!—Respondió cambiando radicalmente su confusión por emoción

—Uff, muy bien—Lentamente saqué las manos de mi espalda mostrando el peluche que traía; era un oso color azul celeste y muy afelpado, con un corazón rojo en la barriga y ojos de botón.

—Awwww, ¡que lindura!—Me lo arrebató de las manos y lo comenzó a estrujar—¿Cómo se llama?—

—Whiskers… señor whiskers—Dije, noté fácilmente un sonrojo en mi cara… demonios—Bien, ya lo viste, ahora debe regresar a su casa—

—Ay, ¿tan pronto?. ¡Pero no quiero que se vaya!—Comenzó a hacer un puchero

—Debe hacerlo, pero promete que te volverá a ver—Le quité el peluche de las manos y caminé a mi cuarto. Lo guardé en su mismo lugar de antes… sin notar que Linds había visto el escondite… por lo cual en la noche, mientras yo dormía ella lo sacó y me tomo fotos con él en posiciones muy ridículas y comprometedoras para mi… creo que nunca debí haberle mostrado mi peluche…

* * *

Hey! Que tal salió? Opinen sinceramente ;)

Bueno, este es el drabble para el reto de las 5 palabras, espero que te haya gustado Nia n.n

Me retiro, se aceptan reviews de todo tipo gente :DD

Saludos!


End file.
